The Next Generation
by victoria0890
Summary: Harry and Hermione get married and have twin daughters. On their 11th birthday they get accepted to Hogwarts and receive an unexpected surprise. Rated M for later chapters, as well as language.
1. Chapter 1

Mia-POV

Mia Potter squeezed her eyes closed as sunlight blinded her and woke her from a deep sleep. She groaned as she heard "Happy birthday!" in a voice which was much too bright for this time of morning. She opened one eye and looked over toward the window where her mother had just opened her curtain allowing in the light. With one eye opened she forced as much annoyance into her glare as she possibly could.

"Oh come on now Mia don't look at me like that, I get the same death glares from your sister. You two need to learn to get up at a decent hour."

Mia turned her head to look at her alarm clock. She stared at it until the blurry numbers focused.

"Mom, do you realize it is only 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning?"

"Yes young lady I am perfectly aware of the time. Now come on, get up and get ready, we have a big day today." And with that she walked out.

Mia sighed then rolled out of bed. She went over to her window and stared out deep in thought. Today was a pretty big day, her and her twin sister were turning 11 years old. She was very excited because today they were supposed to receive their acceptance letters to Hogwarts. But, one thing was worrying her. Her parents had told her and Marie that they had other big news for them and it was a very serious matter. She turned around, leaned back against her window sill and looked around her room. It was hard to believe that in less than a month she wouldn't be living here year-round, only for breaks. She walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. She had long, black hair and bright green eyes. She and her sister were mirror images of one another. They also greatly resembled their father, but both had also inherited their mothers smarts and quick wit. She wrinkled her nose at her reflection. 'Well I better start getting ready' she thought to herself. She picked out her clothes and went to take a shower.

When she came downstairs about 30 minutes later both her mom and dad were sitting at the table in their usual chairs. Her mother had her nose buried in some ancient book and her father was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping his coffee.

"Hey Dad" she said and kissed the top of his head. She grinned as a piece of his messy black hair tickled her nose.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep?" Harry asked putting down his paper and looking up at his daughter as he put an arm around her waist pulling her against him in a hug.

Mia rolled her eyes and stated "Well I was having the most amazing sleep ever until I was blinded by _somebody _opening my curtains this morning at an ungodly hour."

Harry chuckled as Hermione looked up from her book. "Mia it was 9 o'clock, that is hardly an ungodly hour. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want to make is fine with me."

Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand as she did so. "How does French Toast sound?"

"Sounds good Mom." She grinned down at her dad.

"Happy Birthday Mia" he said suddenly.

"Thanks Dad" She said as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm guessing Marie hasn't come down yet."

"No, she was even harder to wake up then you were!" Her mother proclaimed from near the stove where she had her wand flying as she mixed up the batter.

Mia grinned as she imagined Marie's reaction to being woken up so early on a Saturday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie-POV

Marie was suddenly awoken by something hitting her repeatedly. She distantly heard something being shouted at her, but decided to ignore it. She mumbled "Go away" as she buried deeper into her covers. Suddenly her warm sanctuary was gone. "Hey!" she protested loudly and sat up. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! I wasn't done with those!" She yelled and pushed her hair out of her eyes as she glared up at her mother who was holding her blankets.

"Language Marie! Watch it! Now get your butt out of bed and get ready to go!"

"Go?! Go where?! I'm not going anywhere but back to sleep!"

"Oh yes missy you are! Today is a big day"

"I don't really give a damn."

"Get your ass out of bed right now or I'm going to hex you" her mother said pulling out her wand.

Marie's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Marie looked at her mother carefully and saw the determination in her eyes. She knew when to stop pushing it. "Alright alright, keep your knickers on. I'm getting up. And all you had to do was ask geez!"

She chuckled as her mother threw a pillow at her.

"I did ask you, for FIVE minutes, it didn't work." she stated as she was heading out the door. She paused, "Oh and happy birthday Marie" she said then closed the door behind her.

Marie groaned and fell back onto the bed covering her face with a pillow. 'Just a few more minutes' she thought to herself. She reached down on the ground and pulled her blankets back up around her. She smiled as she snuggled back into her covers and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia-POV

She sighed and patted her stomach as she pushed her plate away. "That was really good Mom thanks"

"You're welcome dear, I just wonder what is taking that sister of yours so long?"

Mia had a feeling she knew exactly what was taking her twin so long. She jumped up as her mother started heading for the stairs. "I'll check on her mom I gotta go finish getting ready anyways."

Harry chuckled as he realized what was probably taking Marie so long.

"Thank you Mia" Hermione said as she headed back to the table and settled in to read more of her book.

Mia winked at her dad and then headed upstairs. She knocked lightly on the door, when she got no answer she quietly opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. She headed over to the bed where she could make out a great lump. "Marie" she said shaking her sisters shoulder. "Marie wake up!"

Marie groaned and rolled over and blinked sleepily at Mia. "Mia-?" then suddenly her eyes shot open. "Oh shit! What time is it?!" she asked quickly sitting up.

"About 10" Mia replied.

"Dammit!" Marie said and jumped out of bed. Mia watched with amusement as her sister ran into the bathroom and quickly washed her face and ran a brush through her hair. Then came tearing back into the room and over to her closet. She yanked the closet door open and started rummaging for clothes.

"Has Mom noticed I wasn't up yet" Marie asked her voice slightly muffled from being in her closet.

"No, she was about to head up and check on you but I was able to stop her."

"Thank you so much sis. I think she woulda hexed me for real this time if she saw I was still sleeping" Marie said as she emerged from the closet pulling a shirt on. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some jeans and slipped those on.

"Anytime, oh and happy birthday!"

Marie turned around with a smile. "Thanks and happy birthday to you too" She turned back around and looked at her reflection. She met her sisters eyes in the mirror. "Mia how come you got so lucky and got all the looks in the family?"

Mia let out a laugh. "You know we look the exact same, now come on downstairs"

Marie grinned and took her sisters arm in hers. "Hey you wanna come to a party with me later tonight?"

Mia looked at her, "Did you forget what happened last time I went to a party with you?"

Marie laughed "Of course not! That night is one of my fondest memories of you!" She said with a wicked smile.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Well it definitely isn't one of mine, I barely remember it"

Their conversation ended as they arrived in the kitchen. "Good morning daddy" Marie said brightly as she went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Marie, happy birthday"

"Thanks daddy" Marie said with a smile as she sat across from Mia at the table.

Hermione set down a plate of breakfast in front of Marie. "Thank you mother dearest" Marie said sweetly. Harry chuckled as Mia snorted into her orange juice. Marie winked at Mia. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair across from Harry.

Once Marie finished her food and Hermione had magicked everything away. Harry cleared his throat. The girls looked at one another as Hermione sat up straighter.

"Girls, your mother and I have something very important to tell you." Harry said.

a/n-sorry the chapters are so short, I'm trying to put up a lot at once to help fix this. Later chapters will be longer. Thank you to my beta marieriddle


	4. Chapter 4

"Your mother and I-" Harry began, but was suddenly cut off as a large tawny owl came soaring through the open window and landed before Marie. Marie just stared at it. Suddenly, a second one flew through and landed in front of Mia. Mia quickly untied the letter from the owls leg and gave it a piece of toast. The owl hooted softly at her then took off through the window. Marie slowly reached out and untied her letter. The owl impatiently nipped at her hand until she handed it some toast. The owl ruffled its feathers indignantly and flew off. Both girls opened their letters.

"I've been accepted…" they both said at the same time and then continued reading quietly to themselves.

Harry and Hermione smiled at one another as they both recalled how they felt when they had received their acceptance letter, well for Harry it had been many.

Mia finished reading first and looked at Marie who paused in her reading to smile at her sister.

"Well congratulations girls, I'm very proud of you" Hermione said smiling at them.

"Yes, same here" Harry said smiling as well.

"So what were you about to tell us?" Mia asked.

Harry cleared his throat again. "Well your mother and I have something very important to tell you"

"Yes we gathered that" Marie said sarcastically.

"Marie, don't take that tone with your father" Hermione scolded.

Marie opened her mouth to argue but Mia cut her off. "Can we just continue please?"

"Yes, that's a good idea" Harry said. "Well as you both know you are witches."

Marie rolled her eyes and mouthed "duh"

Hermione shot her a look.

"But what you two don't know is that you have other powers as well, powers that most witches and wizards don't have."

Marie and Mia sat up and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Powers?" Mia asked breathlessly "What kind of powers?"

"Very unusual ones" Hermione said.

"You see girls there is another world that most witches and wizards don't even know exists. Well actually there are many worlds. You see I am King of Demons and your mother is Queen of Evaporations."

"Wha-" Marie began, but Hermione cut her off.

"Girls please just listen, this is very confusing, if you just listen we will explain and if you have and questions we will be more than happy to answer when we're done." She nodded at Harry to continue.

"Demons are not as the name suggests, we are not evil. In the days when the power first emerged they were thought of as evil because they did not know how to control their powers. However we now have a very strong knowledge of our powers and this allows us to control them. Demons can do many things, for one they can transport. Lower class Demons transport in red light while royalty transport in red flames, like so-"

Harry was suddenly engulfed in red flames and disappeared.

Mia let out a little squeak of fear.

Marie yelled "Awesome!" as Harry appeared behind Hermione in red flames.

Harry grinned, "Demons can also throw fireballs" He then whipped out his hand and a fireball appeared hovering in his palm.

Mia and Marie stared in wide-eyed wonder.

"They are used to defend ourselves, if there is an attack fireballs can be thrown as weapons" he then threw it into the wall where it caused a small explosion and caused bits of the wall to fly. Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but Harry just grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"These are the two main powers of Demons" Harry continued "Hermione do you want to explain the Evaporation powers?"

Hermione nodded. "Evaporations are a power of light, we never had a bad reputation"

Harry grinned at her little jab.

Hermione continued, "We can transport as well, accept we transport in blue light, flames for royalty, same as the Demons. We can also create fireballs, although once again ours are made of blue flames, not red. However we have one power that Demons do not. We can heal. We can heal just about anything, although we do have our limitations."

Marie and Mia just stared at their parents in shock.

"Is this for real?" Marie asked.

"Yes honey, it is completely 'for real'" Hermione said gently.

"Well then what does this have to do with us?" Mia questioned with a confused look on her face.

Hermione and Harry looked at one another.

"Well-" Harry began but stopped and shrugged helplessly at Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her daughters. "Because girls, the heirs to the throne inherit it on their 13th birthday, or once the current royalty dies."

"But….it's our 11th birthday…" Marie stammered.

Suddenly Mia gasped and tears filled her eyes. "No!" she yelled.

"Mia?" Harry asked concerned.

Suddenly Hermione gasped as well realizing where her daughters thoughts had gone. "Oh honey no! You're father and I aren't about to die!"

"But..but you said-!!" Mia wailed.

Harry finally caught on. "Mia no that's not why we're telling you girls this on your 11th birthday. We're telling you now because we need to train you. For the next two years your mother and I are going to be training you so that on your 13th birthday you will take over the thrones."

"Wait a second, if there are two different worlds, then who gets which one?" Marie asked.

"Well I will be giving my title of Queen of Evaporations to Mia" Hermione said.

"And Marie you will get my throne and take your place as Queen of Demons" Harry finished.

Marie and Mia looked at one another.

"Do you girls have any questions?" Hermione asked gently "I know this is a lot to process"

Mia just shook her head dazed.

Marie looked at her father "I have just one question"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"When do we get started?!" Marie asked with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Special thanks to canis3 for your review =)

Mia-POV

The moon glistened brightly on the lake, bathing the night in a ghostly light. Mia closed her eyes and a soft smile touched her lips as she felt a soft breeze blow through the trees. She looked over the yard from her perch on the roof. It was her favorite place to sit and think. She was thinking about all that had happened today and all that she had learned. Her mother had taken her to see the Evaporation world for the first time. It had been amazing. There was a whole world of people that she didn't know even existed! And they did such wonderful things! They looked after people and healed when it was needed. Many of them worked as nurses in the Muggle world, which is where they were needed the most. Mia was suddenly startled from her thought process by a rustling below. Suddenly Marie's head appeared above the roofline.

"Hey" Mia said quietly.

Marie's eyes widened as her grip began to slip "Oh shit" she yelped as she fell.

"Marie!" Mia yelled and ran over to the edge of the roof. Marie lay on her back glaring up at Mia.

"Are you ok?!" Mia called down.

Marie continued to glare.

"Marie?" Mia asked quietly

"Oh I'm just peachy Mia, thanks so much for scaring the living daylights out of me" Marie mumbled as she got up off the ground. "And keep your voice down before you wake up mom and dad!"

"Sorry" Mia whispered peering anxiously at Marie. She quickly scrambled backwards as Marie clambered up onto the roof next to her.

"What are you doing up here anyways?" Marie hissed at her in annoyance.

"Just thinking…what are YOU doing coming home so late?…or should I say early?"

Marie just looked at her with a sly grin. "Do you really wanna know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mia looked over at her and noticed her expression. "On second thought, I think I'm better off not knowing"

Marie let out a low chuckle. "Oh Mia you need to learn to let loose and have some fun!"

"I have fun thank you very much!" Mia said indignantly.

"No Mia, I mean REAL fun!"

"Your idea of fun is not the same as mine" Mia said quietly.

Marie looked over at her sister. "Oh Mia I know, I was just teasing" she said gently.

"Ya I know"

"Please don't take it seriously"

"I'm not! But let's change the subject. Did you have a lot of fun tonight, no details please!"

Marie grinned "You have no idea how much fun I had! It was amazing! There was this guy and-"

Mia quickly cut her off "I said no details, but I'm glad you had fun"

Marie laughed "But the nasty dirty little details are the best part" she teased.

Mia rolled her eyes "Ya well maybe but I think I'm going to head inside now, I've had a long day" Mia replied as she stood up and brushed off the back of her pants. She walked slowly over to the window when suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. She stopped and turned around looking at Marie. Marie pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Goodnight sis, I love you" Marie whispered into her ear.

Mia smiled gently and whispered "I love you too"

Marie released her from her tight embrace and stepped back. Mia stepped through the window into the house calling softly behind her "Night Marie"

She walked quietly to her bedroom and gently closed the door. She rested her head against the door and closed her eyes. Today had been such an eventful day. She sighed and pushed away from the door and headed over to her bed. She climbed under the warm covers and closed her eyes with relief and waited to fall asleep.

Marie POV

Marie watched her sister climb through the window with a worried expression. She headed back over to the edge of the roof and sat down staring over the night landscape. She grinned as she thought back to her wild night.

Her friends had thrown her a crazy party in the old abandoned house two blocks over. Someone had brought beer and loads of it, Marie had drank more than she cared to remember. She thought of how she and her friend Jennifer had gotten up and danced on a table to cheers of many people and of that boy who was staring intently at her with his scorching blue eyes the whole time. How with some liquid courage she had walked boldly over to him and demanded to know why he was staring at her. A slow grin spread across his face as replied "Well what makes you think I was staring at you?" Marie just stared at him not sure what to say. "And why are you staring at me?" he whispered as he moved closer to her. Marie looked into those eyes and couldn't think straight. With a sudden burst of courage she had leaned forward and kissed him and then pulled away. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-" but her ramblings were cut off as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Then they had stumbled upstairs into a darkened room where they had quickly undressed each other and--. Marie's thoughts were quickly cut off as a light turned on downstairs bathing the yard in a harsh light. Not wanting to get caught smelling of beer and smoke she quickly stood up and tiptoed over to the window and down the hallway to her room. She eased the door open and stepped quickly inside then quietly shut the door behind her. She quickly stripped off her clothes letting them lay where they fall as she stumbled to her bed in the dark room trying not to trip on anything. She collapsed in bed and wiggled under the covers where she passed out with a contented sigh.


End file.
